hendrixlinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Travel State
Travel State is the Forty-three episode of Hendrix Linguistics. Plot Aiden and Klaus knows what they are doing, as they duel together on who gets all the shots for the main missions. Klaus battled Aiden as he beat him into a sword battle with insane skills, as the crowd of Aiden's men watches and serves under Klaus to continue his task, to cause chaos. Hendrix was busying finding Klaus and Aiden, as he nearly fought them off last night, as Doctor Hawkins and Mario sees him for investigating into missions by himself. They were collecting energy wires, to fuse with other wires for what. Hendrix fought Klaus and Aiden, as they both manage to fend off Hendrix, despite his best efforts against them. Their men escaped with the energy wires with more missiles to target more, countries. Derrick calls Doctor Hawkins, Hendrix and Mario for something that relates to a big problem. Derrick sees that the Navy Seals have a problem, that the defense shield from the sea in underground, that is taken over by Aiden's men to try and destroy it from the inside. Doctor Hawkins tells Hendrix, to breach through the force field with his Cybernetics, as Hendrix likes that idea. Mario needs his weapons for underground water, as Doctor Hawkins will help with Hendrix and Mario with the Seal Team 6, guide them away from there. Aiden's men are stealing, subs from underwater. Navy Seals goes to with Hendrix, Doctor Hawkins and Mario to plant it and destroy the sub that they are escaping into the tunnels, were they back-up escape is. They got past the mines, as Hendrix nearly got blown by it, by Doctor Hawkins saves him. She happy that Hendrix is okay, He helps Doctor Hawkins and others to stop the sub getting with the equipment. Hendrix, Doctor Hawkins, and Mario go inside the base, in the sea that controlling by Aiden's forces. Hendrix and his team fight all their way into the control before it self destructed. He shut down the security from the other side, as Doctor Hawkins and Mario defeated, every of Aiden's men, as Klaus R.D.Ms are coming in as Hendrix hopes he is in there, as they fight their way into the control room. They breach as Klaus and Aiden are nowhere to be seen, as they were controlling the battleship from there, as they fend off many of the Navy Seals army, but Hendrix and his team disabled the force field for reinforcements to come in, later. They go to rescue the Navy Seal team, from the battleship, that Klaus and Aiden had. They battle them, as they got other plans with it, as well. They battle Klaus and Aiden, but they were strong. Hendrix has his Cybernetics to destroy the battleship, as with his Cybernetics controlling it. Aiden and Klaus are angry at him, as Hendrix knows their plan, failed again. They escape with smoke, as Providence Accord and other forces arrived, later. Back at Providence Accord, Derrick praise Hendrix and his team for saving the sea base by self-destructing. Hendrix knows taking down Klaus before the R.D.Ms won't work, like before. Doctor Hawkins needs to find, were the R.D.Ms coming from but it will take longer, for years which no one knows. Klaus and Aiden got upgraded with their new equipment they stole in the battleship, as it was destroyed. Klaus is preparing for his next plan, once they move back to the place, they were before. Episode Moments * Klaus pick the missions after he beaten Aiden * Klaus battleship is being destroyed, but got new equipments and many dangerous weapons * Hendrix and his team stop the self-destruction from the sea base * Doctor Hawkins hopes to find, information about where the R.D.Ms are coming from Characters * Hendrix Underwood * Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins * Mario Thompson * Derrick Hawkins * Providence Accord Agents * Navy Seals (Oswald, Naylor and 4 more) * Cara Dells Villains * Klaus Chase * Aiden Sanford * Aiden's Men * R.D.Ms Links Quotes Naming And Translations Trivia * Klaus takes over the mission, many times after defeating many of his friends, including Aiden * Doctor Hawkins worked with the Navy Seals, at times, when she was young, for a week * Cybernetics can overload the system and save too. * Doctor Hawkins is very good, at getting the codes to override and hacking See Also Category:Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Season Three Episodes Category:Written By Marty Isenberg Category:Directed By Wes Gleason Category:Aiden's Arc Category:Klaus Arc